Die Mutprobe
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: STORY IS WRITTEN IN GERMAN!  Raine again failed at cooking and the food would get to waste, when Zelos woudldn t be so creative   Zelos x Sheena


**Die Mutprobe**

„_Es ist schon erstaunlich_", dachte Sheena, als sie angewidert auf ihren gezuckerten Spaghetti herumkaute, „_wie Raine wirklich das einfachste Gericht versaut."_

Anhand der Gesichter konnte man erkennen, dass wohl Sheena nicht die Einzige war, die so dachte. Sie setzte die Schüssel ab und sah Raine kühn in die Augen.

„Raine, es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber wenn ich hiervon auch nur einen weiteren Bissen esse, bekomme ich höchstwahrscheinlich einen Brechreiz."

Empört stemmte Raine die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Sheena, vielleicht ist dein Gaumen einfach nur nicht für kulinarische Spezialitäten gedacht!"

Sheena zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete:

„Jeder Gourmet hätte schon Reißaus genommen. Ich esse diesen Fraß jedenfalls nicht!"

Sofort verfiel die cholerische Lehrerin in heftiges Ausstoßen von Flüchen, was jedem zu bedeuten gab, dass nun der Zeitpunkt war sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dummerweise lenkte genau diese Geste die Halbelfe von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel, Sheena, ab und machte sie stattdessen auf die Flüchtenden aufmerksam. Das Chaos nutzte ein gewisser Rotschopf, um sich unterdessen zu Sheena zu gesellen.

„Was ist, Hunny, ich dachte du seiest eine unerschrockene Ninja, die nichts fürchtet! … Nicht einmal diesen… kulinarische Fehltritt!"

„Erstens, Zelos, nennst du mich **nie mehr **Hunny! Und zweitens: was willst du damit andeuten? Mehr als du Weichei bekomm ich allemal runter!"

Zelos gluckste und bedachte sie mit einem schelmischen grinsen. Mit einer Handgeste verlautete er: „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an!"

Verwirrt starrte Sheena ihn an. „Hä?"

„Jeder bekommt eine Schüssel Spaghetti. Wer sie zuerst aufgegessen hat gewinnt."

Hinter ihm japste Genis, welcher sich erfolgreich vor seiner Schwester versteckt hatte.

„Das ist euer sicherer Tod!", ächzte er ironisch, Sheena hingegen schaute siegessicher.

„Einverstanden!"

Und so gaben sie sich die Hände, nahmen sich jeder eine Schüssel und traten, mit Gabel und Löffel bewaffnet, zum Duell an. Genis zählte von Drei ab und bei Null schienen sowohl der Auserwählte, als auch das zukünftige Oberhaupt Mizuhos jegliche Formen von Tischmanieren hinter sich zu lassen, als sie die gezuckerten Nudeln in sich hinein schaufelten.

Nicht einmal eine Minute dauerte es, dann waren beide Schüsseln zeitgleich leer.

„Unentschieden!", rief Genis den nun mit großen Augen Zuschauenden zu. Scharf sog Sheena die Luft ein – unentschieden? Sie würgte, neben ihr tat Zelos dasselbe, während er sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Wir müssen stechen.", entschied sie. Zelos grinste unter seiner vor den Mund gehaltenen Hand. Als hätte sie Röntgenaugen, wusste sie von seinem verschmitzten Lächeln und es ließ ihren Magen erneut auf Berg- und Talbahnfahrt gehen – zurückschrecken würde sie allerdings nicht.

„Was hast du im Sinn?", fragte sie drohend.

„Heh… Wir essen beide von derselben Nudel. Wer weiter isst, ohne von der Nudel abzulassen, gewinnt."

„Fein. Diesmal aber muss etwas auf dem Spiel stehen – sonst sind meine Magenschmerzen völlig umsonst." Zelos starrte sie mit großen Augen an, was sie leicht zurückschrecken ließ. Hatte sie etwas nicht mitgekriegt? Er überlegte kurz, dann begann er zu erklären:

„Gewinnst du, bin ich für eine Woche dein persönlicher Diener. Gewinne ich, dann bekomme ich von dir einen Kuss."

„_Werd nicht übermütig!"_, ging es Sheena durch den Kopf. Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um mit dem nächstbesten bissigen Kommentar zu verneinen, als sie sich anders entschied. Nur eine Nudel essen und Zelos dafür eine ganze Woche zum Sklaven haben? Das klang verlockend. Wieder packte sie die Siegessicherheit.

„Dann mal los!"

Irgendwie bereute sie ihre Zusage sofort, als hinter ihr das entsetzte Keuchen von Genis zu hören, und die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen zu sehen waren. Presea schien wohl gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, als Raine mit finsterer Miene ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sowohl sie, als auch die anderen zu schweigen hatten. Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, schienen Lloyd, Colette und Sheena wohl die einzigen Unwissenden zu sein, die nicht verstanden. Zelos lachte nur und nahm das Ende einer einzigen Spaghettinudel in den Mund. Die Ninja griff nach einer weiteren, doch Zelos schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf seine. Durch zusammengepresste Zähne nuschelte er:

„Von **derselben** Nudel, Sheena. **Derselben**!"

Fast hätte sie einen Wutanfall erlitten, der Raine erblassen ließe, doch da erinnerte sie sich leider daran, dass Zelos tatsächlich es genau so erklärt hatte. Sie hatte es einfach gekonnt überhört und zugestimmt, da Zelos zukünftiges Sklavendasein zu schön um wahr zu sein schien. Widerwillig rückte sie näher zu ihm und biss ins andere Ende der Nudel. Nur knapp 20 Zentimeter trennten sein Gesicht von ihrem und da traf sie der Schlag erneut und heftiger denn je. Um zu gewinnen durfte sie nicht zurückweichen. Dies bedeutete unweigerlich, dass sich ihre Lippen in der Mitte treffen würden. Und würde sie einfach zurückweichen und somit verlieren, bekäme Zelos doch seinen Gewinn in Form eines Kusses.

Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Sie hatte ihm ihr Wort gegeben – und das hielt sie auch, denn das gebot ihr ihre Ehre als zukünftiges Oberhaupt Mizuhos. Wenn sie schon so dumm war und auf seine List hinein fiel, dann musste sie auch mit den Folgen leben. Zitternd kam sie ihm noch näher, als sie begann langsam an der Nudel zu kauen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie traute sich nicht aufzusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie auf Zelos' Lippen, als wären sie das Faszinierendste auf Erden. Und irgendwie waren sie das auch, wie sie sich so rhythmisch auf und ab bewegten. In einem sanften Rosa glänzten die schmalen, geschwungenen Lippen, welche sich dann langsam zu einem sanften Lächeln formten. Verwirrt sah sie auf in seine saphirblauen Augen. Tiefe, unergründliche Ozeane waren sie, die ihr mit ihrem leichten Glänzen das Gefühl von Sicherheit gaben. Dabei hatte sie bei ihm eher einen selbstzufriedenen und überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck erwartet, welcher ihr sagte „Ich, der große Auserwählte, bekomme **immer** was ich will!"

Sie kam ihm nun immer näher. Aufgeregt schloss sie die Augen, damit sie gar nicht auf die Idee kam abrupt aufzugeben. Auf ihrer Haut spürte sie Zelos' warmen, ruhigen Atem und mit jedem Biss, der sie ihm näher brachte, war er deutlicher zu vernehmen. Sie wusste, dass er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen leicht berührten. Der Schreck, den sie davon trug, hätte sie bald zurückweichen lassen.

„_Gleich ist es soweit_", dachte sie aufgeregt, „_Gleich werden sich unsere Lippen berühren… Wir werden uns tatsächlich küssen!_"

Sie zitterte vor Aufregung am ganzen Leib und vor Anspannung kniff sie die Augen noch doller zusammen, sodass sie kleine bunte Pünktchen unter den Lidern zu sehen glaubte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine Oberlippe ihre streifte. Wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings kam und ging diese leichte Berührung und sie wusste: _Nun ist es soweit._

Verrückter Weise fühlte Sheena plötzlich die Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen – instinktiv kam sie seinen Lippen noch einige Millimeter entgegen, wodurch sich hauchzart ihre Ober- und Unterlippen berührten. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie glaubte, dass sie sich nun endgültig küssten, riss die Nudel ab und die eben noch gefühlte Wärme verschwand. Zelos war zurückgewichen. Verwirrt riss sie die Augen auf und sah ihn fragend an. Er blickte entschuldigend zu ihr und fasste sich verlegen in den Nacken. Sie meinte eine leichte röte auf seinen Wangen sehen zu können – oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

„Sorry – ich habe verloren… Das heißt dann wohl eine Woche Dienstbotengang, hehe…"

In Sheena breitete sich das kalte Gefühl der Enttäuschung aus. Was sollte das? Warum verlor er freiwillig, er, Zelos Wilder, Casanova in spe - wo doch ein **Kuss **zu gewinnen war! War denn all seine Schwärmerei für sie nur Gewäsch? Leere Worte die ohne Sinn im Nichts verpufften? Sie entschloss sich von ihrer Enttäuschung nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, wollte er sie nur dann küssen, wenn sie es auch wollte, wenn echte Gefühle im Spiel waren…

„_Chance vertan_!", schoss es ihr sofort und zu ihrem erstaunen durch den Kopf.

Dann lächelte sie und lies ihren Sieg offiziell verlauten.

War ja eigentlich alles egal - sie hatte ja gewonnen. Und er musste nun eine Woche alles tun, was sie wollte.

Vielleicht war da ja noch eine weitere Chance, die sie einfach nur am Schopfe packen musste.

Ja, sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, als sie Zelos mit einem überlegenen Lächeln entgegentrat.


End file.
